(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus and more particularly to a method and an apparatus that can increase the means of signal transmission in an existing transmitting apparatus.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, the data transmission between the host side and the client side of the Ethernet transmitting apparatus utilizes a physical layer circuit to transmit and receive data signals. As the information technologies evolve continuously, not only the types of data and the data volume to be transmitted are increasing more and more but also the nature and the functionalities of the data are changing more and more. Since there is usually only one single signal transmitting path between the physical layer circuits in the prior art, the connection between the host side and the client side will be interrupted when the network is unstable while data signals are transmitted and received through the physical layer circuits. Thus, the user is often unable to accurately transmit necessary information through such a signal transmitting path so that accurate data transmission and control become impossible. Therefore, the user faces inconveniences while using such a signal transmitting path.